masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Volus Protector Vanguard
The volus homeworld, Irune, has a high-pressure atmosphere that supports an ammonia-based biochemistry. To survive on other planets, the volus must wear pressure suits and breathers or, when facing combat, specially sealed armor. Powers Melee and movement is unable to perform a grab. | dodge = Combat Roll }} Notable mechanics *Volus are unable to take cover in the formal sense and are thus unable to perform over-cover grabs as well as vault over or climb up cover. *Visibility is somewhat reduced due to the volus' relatively low height. Player Notes General Notes *With Biotic Orbs evolved for Recharge Speed and Orb Count, the Protector can use Biotic Charge faster than a Human Vanguard under the effect of Nova's Power Recharge evolution. He can quickly travel around the battleground with safety, allowing him to protect the squad by charging, then following up with Shield Boost. **Using this tactic, the Protector can effectively "tank" bulky enemies, such as Banshees and Atlases. However, care should be taken as these enemies have instant kill grabs. *Since volus characters have a Tactical Cloak as their Regular Melee, the Protector can use "stealthy" Charges, which is a useful tactic from getting out of tight situations or dealing surprise attacks. *With Biotic Charge and Biotic Orbs, the Protector can detonate biotic explosions set by other squadmembers in quick succession. *Biotic Charge also helps with the volus limited mobility, since they cannot use vault context actions; this means they can reach enemies behind low platforms easily without having to move around. *The Volus Protector is excellent at supporting allies who fight at close-range. Charge allows them to keep up with faster characters and Vanguards, and their low height and cloaking ability allow them to elude enemies and get into an optimal position to use Shield Boost while other teammates draw the enemy's attention. *A barrage of Biotic Orbs is an excellent follow-up to a Charge, especially with Charge's Rank 5 Power Synergy evolution. With Biotic Orbs's Rank 6 Expose evolution, this can set any survivors up for heavy damage. Cerberus *As with all Vanguards, using Biotic Charge against Phantoms and Atlases can be dangerous, since one can quickly get caught in instant kill attacks. **However, with the use of light melee, Tactical Cloak, the Protector can sneak behind Guardians and Charge at them without being blocked. Collectors *Using Biotic Charge against Praetorians can be dangerous, since one can quickly get caught in instant kill attacks. **The same applies to possessed Abominations, as their powerful and large explosion is lethal. Geth *Despite being a Vanguard, the volus is still a very fragile character, and is susceptible to the barrage of stunning fire that geth specialize in. This means a badly-timed Charge can be lethal and prevent the Protector from efficiently using Shield Boost. *Tactical Cloak followed up by Biotic Charge is an efficient way to stop and/or dispose of Geth Pyros and Geth Bombers. Reapers *Using Biotic Charge against Brutes and Banshees can be dangerous, since one can quickly get caught in instant kill attacks. *Similarly, charging Ravagers with their sacs open is ill-advised, as the pool of acid will quickly deplete the Protector's shields. **This can be countered by using a Talon and one or two shots to get rid of the sacs. Caution, however, is still advised as overwhelming numbers of Swarmers can prove deadly. uk:Волус-захисник